


Flesh

by orphan_account



Series: How To... [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis, Human!Ray, M/M, NSFW, Songfic, Vampire!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Flesh

Flesh

Inspired by the amazing SgtGrif (Aka Ltkm, my lovely internet wife) and a song I will never stop listening to.

“Flesh” by Simon Curtis

So this is the inspired fic.

DanRay, NSFW Vampire!Dan

...Really this is a PWP to be completely honest. But hey, how can you go wrong with vampire smut :3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
Into my brain, into none of the above   
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me   
This spark of black that I seem to love

Dan pushed Ray into the wall, pinning the smaller man’s wrists above his head as he kissed Ray aggressively, loving how Ray moaned and writhed for him when they hadn’t even gotten undressed yet.

All in due time.

Ray gasped when Dan ground into him, running his fangs teasingly over the skin before him, pulling back a little when Ray tried to push himself forward, just to remove that single inch of space between them. Ray growled in irritation, pulling his arms out of Dan’s grip to tug on the vampire’s shirt, bringing them together while Ray started dominating the kiss, running his tongue over Dan’s fangs, letting them prick his lips to make them bleed just a little into the kiss.  
  
We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun   
Don't even try to hold it back Just let go   
Tie me up and take me over till you're done   
Till I'm done   
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

Dan chuckled against Ray’s lips, using only a little bit of strength to force Ray back against the wall, one arm slamming into the wall above Ray’s head while the other gripped the younger man’s hip and held him there, growling a little in his chest to show who was on top here.

Ray rolled his hips into Dan’s, sliding his arms up to wrap around the vampire’s neck as he pulled himself up to wrap his legs against the other man’s waist with a smirk.   
  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh   
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh   
Hold me up against the wall   
Give it till I beg, give me some more   
Make me bleed, I like it raw   
Like it raw, raw, raw   
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
  


Dan licked and sucked at Ray’s neck, marking him and making sure that anyone that dared come close to Ray knew he belonged to someone, that he was _off limits_. Just the thought of someone approaching Ray made a feeling of possessiveness flare up in Dan’s chest, making him thrust against Ray, making the Puerto Rican almost shout with the shock of pleasure.

The vampire dragged his hands over Ray’s body, his fingertips delving underneath his clothing to make contact with the arousal flushed skin, loving the way Ray arched into the contact as if he would die without it. They pulled away a little to look into each other’s eyes, not needing to say a word, instead, Ray just let his head fall back as his lips parted in a moan while Dan attacked his neck, collar, jaw line, anywhere he could read to lick and suck and mark and _claim_.  
  
Hold my hands above my head   
And push my face into the bed   
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute   
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat   
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

Dan moved them away from the wall, throwing Ray onto the bed and almost instantly covering the warm body with his own, undoing his lover’s jeans and removing his shirt, then his own. He palmed Ray through his underwear, smirking and enjoying the aural experience that was Ray’s cry of pleasure while he removed their clothes, gripping onto Ray’s hips with an almost bruising force as he pinned him to the bed.  
  
Wanna wrestle with me baby   
Here's a sneak, little peek   
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough I  
don't play around that often   
When I do, I'm a freak   
So you'd better believe I like it rough

Ray’s back arched, exposing his throat as he gave Dan a challenging look with a smirk on his lips, silently daring the vampire to just give in. To just take what he wanted. Dan growled, sucking another hickey into Ray’s neck as he ran a hand over his own erection, haphazardly slicking himself up with his pre-cum before just pushing into his young lover, making him cry out in pain and pleasure.  
  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh   
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh H  
old me up against the wall   
Give it till I beg, give me some more   
Make me bleed, I like it raw Like it raw, raw, raw   
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Ray’s back arched as he felt Dan push into him, thrusting in hard and deep, probably tearing something from not using lube but the pain faded, leaving only the pleasure, the thick length that moved inside of him hitting something with every thrust that made Ray go blind, unsure how he hadn’t cum already. He pulled on Dan’s neck to bring his lips to his throat, silently begging him to just do what they both wanted. To just be inside Ray in a way more intimate than sex.

Dan moaned as he fucked Ray, his teeth grazing Ray’s throat while his tongue ran over the skin, feeling his lover’s pulse underneath the skin and muscle of his neck. He glanced up at Ray’s face, the younger man’s eyes closed as he moaned and scream Dan’s name.

Of course he’d be a screamer.  
  
Hold me down and make me scream   
Lay me on the floor   
(Me on the floor-or-or-or,)   
(me on the floor-or )  
Turn me on and take me out   
(Turn me on, take me out)   
Make me beg for more

Dan just took a moment to feel Ray’s skin under his own, to feel that heartbeat against his flesh, in his ears, under his very skin as Ray panted, looking up at his lover with lust blown eyes. Ray closed them to let his head fall back and his hands clench at the sheets, exposing himself completely, leaving himself open for Dan to do with as he wished. Dan couldn’t think of anything he’d ever seen that was more awesome in the truest sense of the word. Because how Ray was surrendering himself, how beautiful he looked, how much Dan felt he needed this man underneath him, actually inspired awe in the vampire.  
  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh   
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh   
Hold me up against the wall   
Give it till I beg, give me some more   
Make me bleed, I like it raw   
Like it raw, raw, raw   
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh 

Dan finally gave in, feeling Ray tighten and his own orgasm approaching quickly. He bit down, swallowing down Ray’s hot and sweet blood as he continued thrusting into him, not focusing on speed as much and just trying to hit his prostate with each and every thrust, bottoming out each time so he could keep hearing Ray scream his name, his voice raw by the time he reached his peak.

Dan felt Ray tighten around him, coming hard with a final, loud scream as his hands flew up to grip Dan’s back, digging his nails in and dragging them down and making Dan come as well, his fangs burying themselves deeper into Ray’s skin, the pain being completely shadowed by the high Ray felt of having his lover come inside him.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh   
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh   
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh   
Hold me up against the wall   
Give it till I beg, give me some more   
Make me bleed, I like it raw   
Like it raw, raw, raw   
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Dan stayed inside Ray, still drinking from his lover until he felt Ray weaken too much, pulling his fangs back but staying inside Ray as he lay down on top of him, arms snaking around Ray’s waist possessively as they fell asleep.


End file.
